Nico Loves Annabeth
by theflirter
Summary: Please review after reading. Thats it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Please read and review!**

Chapter 1: I Never Made An Oath, So Why Shouldn't I Do It? (Nico's POV)

My dream started normally. I walked through a dark realm surrounded by hills, the dead bowed before me wherever I went. This was where I belonged. Everything seemed fine until one the hills shook so violently the dead armed themselves with weapons and turned in the direction of the hills probably expecting an army to emerge but the hill continued to shake and a familiar voice boomed in the background. "I have never expected this to happen Nico. Prepare to die, son of Hades!"

I woke up with a start, clutching my chest. Even in the daylight the new cabin built for me in Camp Half Blood was very dark. I went out of the cabin and realised everyone had started their normal activities. We were free to do what we wanted to do today as a treat since we had won the war. I went in search of Percy. I found him near his cabin just getting ready to go to the swordfighting arena.

"Hey Nico", said Percy excitedly. "I'm gonna spend most of the day at the swordfighting arena and at beach! What about you?"

I shrugged. "Probably summon a few dead people and freak out new campers."

He laughed nervously. "Well I hope I'm well away when that happens."

"Listen Percy I got this strange dream, do you think I should go see Chiron?", I asked him.

Percy bit his lip. "I'm afraid Chiron has gone to Mount Olympus. The gods have thrown a victory for all immortals only."

_Great,_I thought. But I told Percy about my dream.

He frowned uneasily. "I don't know what to make out of it. Somebody trying to attack you in your own realm? He has to be pretty stupid. I'm not that smart but Annabeth is. Why don't you go and tell her?"

I didn't know Annabeth too well. I only knew that Percy and Annabeth had this thing going on. Besides I've only seen her two times. Once when we went in the Labyrinth and second during the war between the Titans. But heck I needed to solve my problems.

"Fine I'll go", I said. "She's still in the Athena Cabin now right?"

"Yeah probably reading a book", said Percy. "Tell me what she thinks afterwards."

So I made my way towards the Athena Cabin (which was the first time I went there) and found Annabeth sitting on her bunk and reading some book about the Parthenon. Some crap about how it was built. I wasn't really into that. She was surprised to see me but I couldn't blame her for that because I never actually went and talked to her.

"Hi Nico, how are you doing?", she asked giving me a smile.

"I'm fine", I said. Suddenly I felt a certain rush through my body. I swear she was the prettiest girl in camp. I probably only realised it now because after the war she tidied herself and she looked somewhat like a goddess. I mean they'd probably kill me if I said this aloud but the Aphrodite girls were nothing compared to her. She was so friggin hot!

I probably had a hungry look in my eyes or something because Annabeth asked if I'd had breakfast yet.

"Er... not yet, I'll have it soon", I replied feeling kind of embarrased.

I told her about my dream although I totally lost interest in it now. She frowned and stared at the wall thinking about it. So I just stood and stared at her too. When she looked at me again I turned away.

_Heck, this is why Percy listens to everything she says and acts like a puppy in front of her_, I thought. _That lucky bastard._

"I'm not sure but I'll think about it", Annabeth told me.

What the hell is she talking about?, I thought. Oh yeah, the dream.

A short silence followed after this. Finally I couldn't bear it. "So what do you wanna do now? You wanna make out or something?" It just slipped out of my mouth.

"What did you say?" she said eyeing me.

"Uh nothing", I said quickly. "Just asking about how you were remaking Mount Olympus."

That got her attention and she started talking some bullshit about architecture so I told her I had to eat breakfast and I left. I wasn't feeling so hungry though. I mean at least not hungry for food, hee hee hee.

I was thinking about Annabeth and all so I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into Percy.

"Hey watch it boy", said Percy grinning. "So how did it go?"

"Awesome", I said. "No one better."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing", I said mysteriously. I mean why would I tell this guy of all people.

"Well if you want to come to the beach and join me, you're welcome", he said heading off.

_Yeah Percy, go to the beach. Stay there all you like coz I'm gonna steal your girlfriend._

I mean this guy didn't deserve her. He's too stupid you know being the son of the sea god and all. I mean Poseiden is too dumb to keep an oath and he never keep his thing in his pants. Hades always keeps his oaths. And luckily I never made an oath about not stealing Percy's girlfriend. I could do this. It would be easy. It runs in my blood anyway. Hades stole Persephone and she doesn't mind it. So it's time for me to become a true son of Hades!

**Nico: I want all my fans to review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
